Nozomu Desusutōkā-Yorusasori
Nozomu Desusutōkā-Yorusasori is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Nozomu is a 6'3” male who appears to be in his mid 20's. His skin is fairly light skinned. Weighing 185 lbs Nozomu is fit and not overly muscular. His Shihakushō isn't traditional he wears one that is navy blue with lighter blue trim he also wears 4 belts around his waist. His hair is black and medium-long in length with red tips and long braids in the back. The most unique thing about Nozomu is his two different colored eyes. His left eye which is his original eye color is red while his right eye is a black extremely enhanced bio-mechanical eye. His mechanical eye was a result of a hunting accident but it ironically makes him a much better shot. Personality Very sarcastic towards other but in a very joking manner, though most don't see it that way. Nozomu when it gets down to it is an extremely loyal and serious person especially while in battle. Nozomu's lack of seriousness outside of battle stems from his extremely strict upbringing in the Real World. History Nozomu grew up with his extremely old fashioned family the Desusotōkā family. His family owned a lot of land and his father was an avid hunter. Ever since Nozomu was old enough to hold a bow his father would teach him how to shoot. Nozomu quickly progressed in his archery skills soon he went on hunts with his father. After passing on to the soul society Nozomu didn't have much going for him he was stuck in the Rukongai until one day a member of the deadly assassin clan the Yorusasori clan strolled through the Rukongai. The Member just so happened to be the next in line to the head of the clan, his name was Shinobu. Shinobu had seen Nozomu's archery ability while passing through the Rukongai after seeing such phenomenal talent Shinobu extended an invitation to join his clan. Nozomu gladly accepted and was soon accepted in to the clan as Shinobu's son. While his time at the clan Nozomu was tought the way of the assassin which meant extensive training in his Hohō and the art of the sword. Powers and Abilities extremely accurate archer with superhuman vision due to mechanical eye. Zanpakutō Inner World His inner world is a very strange forrest with a much similar orange crystal overrunning the forrest much as it has on Inazuma ryōshi's arm. The forrest is typically very dark and the is always a thunder storm happening in his inner world. Zanpakuto Spirit A blue muscular man with a Orange crystal bow, the orange crystals also go up the entirety of Inazuma ryōshi's arm. Inazuma ryōshi (lightning huntsman Unreleased the sword is a traditional Katana with a red and gold hilt and the tsuba is in the shape of a scorpion. After release the katana turns in to an orangish and black bow while the scabbard on his back expands in to a quiver. The quiver on his back fills with 10 reiatsu arrows. 'Release command: Strike down your prey Lightning Hunstman! ('Anata no emono o utsu Inazuma ryoshi) The bow quickly transforms in to a sword and vice versa. Once all 10 arrows have been shot the bow must be convert to a sword to begin regenerating arrows. (1 turn per arrow). When activated Nozomu's weapon of choice is struck by lightning and imbued with electricity. This ability if the weapon sword or arrow makes contact with and enemy will electrocute and stun them. It stuns an enemy 1 turn for every 4 Sei he has over their Rei (Ex: if he has 13 Sei, and the enemy has 5 Rei, the stun will last 2 turns), anyone with Rei higher than his Sei is stunned only 1 turn. If their Rei is 4 higher they're not stunned. This moves cool down is as long as the enemy was stunned for. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Seireitei Category:Shinigami